


Stocking Stuffer

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets a surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stocking Stuffer

Harry tossed his keys on the table in the entranceway. The good mood he'd had at the prospect of spending all day with his lover was shot to hell when he got a call from some of his unmarried scientists who were spending the holidays in the lab. For some reason they'd wanted to meet with him about an experiment that resulted in nothing more than some uncharacteristic hand holding and a total waste of his time. It was Christmas Eve and he had far better things to do, like spending the day in front of the fireplace making love, or cuddled up in bed reading to each other, among other things.

As he walked into the living room he noticed the dim lights and soft Christmas music playing. A glint of something shiny on the floor caught his attention and he saw a trail of Hershey kisses leading toward the bedroom. 'What was Lee up to?' he wondered as he shrugged out of his coat and laid it across a chair before following the trail. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt along the way.

He had his answer when he walked through the door of his bedroom. In fact, the sight had him stopping in his tracks. "What the hell?" he exclaimed when he saw a giant man-sized Christmas stocking laying in the center of his bed. "Lee?"

A dark head popped out of the top of the 'stocking' "Merry Christmas, Lover."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the image before him -- Only Lee's head stuck out above the white fur topping the stocking. Leave it to Lee to come up with something like this. "What are you up to?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Well I couldn't figure out what to put in your stocking so I decided to put me in your stocking," Lee answered with a leer.

"What else is in there?" Harry asked walking toward the bed unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way as he want. Giving a tug on his shirt tails, he sat down with them hanging out.

"You'll have to open me and find out..."

Harry reached for the top of the stocking and found that it was nothing more than a red sleeping bag trimmed with white fur. Unzipping the side, he discovered a very nude, Lee Crane with a small velvet bag resting on his abdomen. "Well, well, well..." Harry remarked running his finger down Lee's chest toward the sack.

"Ah...ah...ah..." Lee admonished. "You are wearing too much. In order to continuing opening your stocking you need to be naked too."

"Oh I do, do I?" Harry questioned amused. Standing up he pulled his shirt off his shoulders and reached for his belt. "I believe I can oblige that request," he added as he continued to remove his trousers and undershorts. When he was nude he sat back down on the bed and leaned closer to Lee, who had rolled to his side to watch him, and kissed him gently. "So can I see what else is my stocking now?"

With a smile Lee dropped the velvet bag of goodies in Harry's lap.

Harry opened the bag and dumped the contents out on the bed between them. Picking up a round tin, he looked at the label, "Rocket Balm: For *his* pleasure." Opening the 'pleasure tips provided, e continued, "Have your partner playfully palm your rocket with either or both hands. The results are surely to be explosive," He paused, barely containing a laugh, "My rocket?"

"Ready for countdown?" Lee teased running his hand down Harry's arm.

Picking up a small bottle, he read, "Erotic Confections. Warming body. lotion. French Vanilla. Hmm.... *this* has possibilities..."

"Your favourite flavour..."

"No. You're my favourite flavour. Everything comes second to you," Harry clarified reaching for another item, this time a small gold and black jar. "Kama Sutra Pleasure Balm. The tingling touch of this emollient heightens and prolongs pleasure," he paused looking at Lee. "I don't know. I may die if the pleasure I feel while making love with you is heightened," he declared seriously.

A Harry's sudden shift from their playfulness, Lee pushed the rest of the contents aside and pulled Harry to him. "Oh Harry..." he whispered.

"I love my stocking stuffers," Harry stated, pushing slightly back. "Especially this one," he added running his fingers down Lee's cheek. "I think I should spend all day tomorrow thoroughly investigating my presents," he finished.

"Need any assistance?" Lee asked trying to look innocent.

"I think I will," He replied reaching for Lee and pushing the rest of the 'stocking' away. As they pressed their bodies together, Harry felt something rubbing between them. Pulling back he looked down and found a red bow tied around Lee's erection.

"Merry Christmas, Lover," Lee said with a cocky grin.

"Merry Christmas, Lee," Harry answered with a laugh rolling Lee's body back to his. He had no doubt in his mind that Lee had set up his ridiculous meeting so that he could prepare this surprise for him. It made him love Lee even more.


End file.
